


Homesickness

by russianonzebridge



Series: Tasers and Stars [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Date, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, SHUSH, Time Travel, darcy on the enterprise, this is my ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianonzebridge/pseuds/russianonzebridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Darcy Lewis manages to find herself on the USS Enterprise far in the future, she becomes closer to Pavel Chekov, the sweet Russian ensign. Figuring out that she misses New York, he takes matters into his own hands.<br/>Just a fic I wrote for my Darcy (tasersandcoffee.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness

“Chekov!” Darcy laughed as she was propelled blindly along the corridor of the Enterprise. At Kirk’s request, Darcy had been given permission to become part of the crew as an Ensign. Just a temporary measure but one she’d appreciated all the same. It meant that she was registered onboard, had the same permissions as the majority of the crew and could continue to be friends with Pavel Chekov, the ships seventeen year old navigator.

He was cute, Darcy would admit that much. But it was little brother cute, not like she had a crush or anything. No, definitely not a crush… They’d kissed once when they were both drunk and she’d woken up in his apartment, with clothes on thankfully. After that night, Pavel had been avoiding her as much as possible. It wasn’t until she’d cornered him that he spoke, explaining how guilty he felt and how he’d been positive that she’d never want to talk to him in a million years. Once she’d dismissed the, frankly, stupid claims, he was back to his old self.

Full of surprises, was Pasha.

“Don’t open your eyes.” Despite her blindness, Darcy could practically see the Russians grin as his hands covered her eyes. ‘Couldn’t if I tried’ she thought as they moved into another room and stopped. His hands left her face and she kept her eyes shut. Various calls of “One meenute” and spatterings of Russian curses filled the air until light filtered through her eyelids and she looked out.

It was a street, _her_ street in New York. Cars, taxis and other modes of transport could be heard as they waged their daily war on the asphalt. Darcy could only stare in shock as Chekov grinned proudly and bounced on his heels.

“Do you like it?” He asked, wandering over to her like an excitable puppy. “I used the virtual reality suite and the historical data of early 21st century New York. I-” His joyful expression faltered as he noticed her own was not a happy one. “I thought you’d like it.”

“Chekov.” She didn’t like seeing him disappointed. He was only trying to make her happy so she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. “It was sweet but I might feel a little homesick.” That was a lie. She had nothing to go back to, just a dead end job and a crappy apartment that she’d tried to make like home. Chekov could only nod in agreement and hand her a screen with part of a map on it.

“Pick where you want to go. It can be anywhere, not just Earth.”

Considering that even Starfleet couldn’t jump dimensions, Asgard was a no-no. Besides that was more Jane’s thing. After playing with the device for a while, she decided on a location. The street shimmered like a summer heat haze and a railing appeared about elbow high surrounding the area. Buildings began appearing on the horizon, tall red brick houses lining small cobbled streets. Red and white striped awnings jutted out into the pavement, housing tables and chairs for diners. A faint lapping of water managed to reach them, signalling that a river was nearby.

“Always wanted to go to Paris.” Darcy shrugged in explanation, moving to lean against the railing. The sun was setting on the horizon. An unconscious choice but the view from this high place was astounding. “Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, not so fussed on Disneyland though.” She’d gone to the theme park only once or twice in her life and obviously she’d loved every minute due to her inner child.

Chekov stood behind her, looking out over ‘Paris’. The falling light framed his portrait and lit up his curls with a yellow glow. No, don’t think about that. He’s a friend, your _best_ friend (probably). They were still getting back into the swing of things like that. She was not crushing on him, she couldn’t. Even though she cared deeply for him, there were a few reasons why it wouldn’t work.

  1. He’s seventeen…
  2. She wasn’t from the freakin’ _time_! Everyday, Scotty was trying to figure out a way to get her back to her own time. Not that she was in any way eager to return.
  3. **Seventeen years old.**



“Good choice.” The Ensigns voice dragged her out of her daydream with a thump. “but I think Russia is better. The snow is-”

“…”

“Beautiful.”

“What? The snow in Russia or…?”

“The snow, yes. But you are as well.”

That shut her up as their lips met again. It wasn’t much of a kiss, more like a silent thank you being transported across that medium. But it was meaningful, more so than the one they had shared in the bathroom of the bar neither of them could name.

But, this time, it mattered.


End file.
